


i've never lit a match with intent to start a fire

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, I mean, M/M, PWP, degrading, do i even need to say anything more, hints of D/s, it goes a bit far, kei taunts tobio with the king thing, kind of, then theyre alone together in the club room after practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: ‘Oh, the life of a King.’ Kei continued, a glance to Yamaguchi told him that he was sniggering. ‘You have to remember sometimes, King, us peasants can’t always live up to those royal standards you have.’‘If I’m the King then why aren’t you on your knees?’ Kageyama sneered and Kei could tell that that got everyone’s attention; it had gotten his.And so that’s how Kei found himself on his knees in front of Kageyama in the middle of the volleyball court in the middle of practice with their team mates staring at them.‘Better.’ He spat and Kei, and Kei simply wet his lip and looked up at him.‘Mm? How it should be, huh?’ He asked breathily and Kageyama gave him a sour look.‘Definitely where you should be, Tsukishima.’ The way he said Kei’s name was filled with hate and Kei loved it.





	i've never lit a match with intent to start a fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaLovingTooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/gifts).



Pissing Kageyama Tobio off was what Kei would describe as an enjoyable past time, and today, just like every other - was no exception.  
Something always guaranteed to irk him was the name that Kei would throw around loosely as if it were his real one – King.

A reminder of the past perhaps, a taunt meant to hurt. Perhaps. Not for Kei, not any more at least. No, since Kageyama had come into himself and left that title behind him it wasn’t a reminder - it was a tease. It was their thing. Not that Kei would admit that to anyone ever. 

Practice was going smoothly for the most part, though Kageyama a little more irritable than usual which suited Kei just fine. 

‘You could at least run after the ball!’ Kageyama shouted at him, clearly annoyed and a little angered at Kei’s lack of enthusiasm for the sport.

‘My apologies, King, won’t happen again, King.’ He said, signature smirk painted on his face. 

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed at the taunt.

‘Oh, the life of a King.’ Kei continued, a glance to Yamaguchi told him that he was sniggering. ‘You have to remember sometimes, King, us peasants can’t always live up to those royal standards you have.’

‘If I’m the King then why aren’t you on your knees?’ Kageyama sneered and Kei could tell that that got everyone’s attention; it had gotten his. 

And so that’s how Kei found himself on his knees in front of Kageyama in the middle of the volleyball court in the middle of practice with their team mates staring at them.

‘Better.’ He spat and Kei, and Kei simply wet his lip and looked up at him. 

‘Mm? How it should be, huh?’ He asked breathily and Kageyama gave him a sour look. 

‘Definitely where you should be, Tsukishima.’ The way he said Kei’s name was filled with hate and Kei loved it. 

‘Well then, now you’ve got me where you want me, what are you going to do, King?’

Kageyama brought his foot up to Kei’s chest and pushed him backwards so that he fell backwards onto the gym floor. Hm, a little too soft a push for Kei’s liking. 

He let out a tiny moan as he fell nonetheless and Kageyama’s cheeks were flushed a little when he looked up. Not breaking eye contact, he spread his legs apart and wet his lip, teeth dragging over his bottom lip and Kageyama inhailed sharply. 

‘Run after the damned ball.’ He said at last, turning sharply away from Kei and leaving him on the floor to go to stand by a gaping Hinata.

Kei didn’t move for a moment, just lay his head back on the floor and blew out a breath. Yamaguchi was over to help him up in seconds.

‘What the hell was that about?’ Yamaguchi asked him with narrowed eyes when Kei had brushed himself off, a slight mark from Kageyama’s shoe still in the centre of his shirt.

Kei tilted his head and watched as Kageyama jumped to serve and then smirked at Yamaguchi. ‘I wanted to know how far he’d go to put me in my place.’

‘Yeah and embarrass yourself in front of everyone.’ Yamaguchi said with a laugh and Kei hummed.

‘I didn’t feel embarrassed.’ He said, eyes still fixed on Kageyama.

Yamaguchi gave him a confused glance. ‘He pushed you onto the floor with his shoe. God, Tsukki, why did you even get on your knees in the first place?’ He said, unable to contain a snigger.

‘Because he told me to.’

Yamaguchi crossed his arms across his chest. ‘And when have you ever done what you’re told?’

‘Tch.’ Kei made a sound of annoyance and turned away from Yamaguchi.

It wasn’t until after practice had ended that Kageyama approached him again. Yamaguchi had had to rush home as his grandmother was coming over, and so Kei had slowly changed, not in any hurry and not at all hoping to be left with Kageyama to see what he would do.

He walked over to him and stopped, inhailing. ‘About before.’ He said gruffly. ‘S-sorry.’ He said, not meeting Kei’s eyes. 

Kei smirked and leaned forward so that his lips were pressed against Kageyama’s ear and he flinched, but didn’t move away.

‘That’s okay. Maybe I like being on my knees.’

‘Yeah?’ Kageyama asked after a moment of hesitation, gasping as Kei ran his teeth along the shell of his ear.

‘Yeah.’

Kageyama met his eyes and swallowed. ‘Show me then.’ 

Kei’s lips curled into a smirk. ‘For you, my King? Anything.’ He said and sunk to his knees.

Kei was slow and delicate about unbuckling the belt that Kageyama had only just put on a few minutes prior and placing it down beside them, unzipping his trousers and pulling them down to his ankles. 

Kei moaned lightly at the sight he was met with - Kageyama’s cock, already hard through his boxers and the fabric clinging to where a tiny drop of precum had seeped out already. He mouthed at his cock through the fabric and Kageyama’s breath hitched, hand going to Kei’s hair and gripping.

Kei moaned appreciatively as Kageyama tugged on his hair and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Kageyama’s boxers and slipped them down his thighs.

Kageyama’s cock was dripping in anticipation and Kei let a bead of precum drip onto his tongue. He licked his lips and looked up at Kageyama as he took the head of his cock into his mouth. Kageyama’s cheeks were flushed and lips parted as breathy sighs escaped him. 

Kei teased his slit with his tongue and Kageyama shuddered. Kei wrapped a hand around the base of his dick, hot in his hand and he stroked up and down the length a few times before taking as much into his mouth as he possibly could, feeling his cock hit the back of his throat and he gagged around it, but didn’t ease up on himself, taking the last little bit in and moaning around Kageyama’s cock. 

This drew a groan from Kageyama, whose grip in Kei’s hair tightened and held him in place when Kei tried to ease off of his cock. Kei swallowed around him, tasting his salty precum and felt himself gag again as Kageyama gave a few short thrusts into Kei’s throat. He whimpered and Kageyama drew him off of his dick.

Kei coughed a few times but was quick to get Kageyama’s cock back in his mouth. He sucked down the side of his length, stopping to suck on his balls for a bit, getting a throaty whine from Kageyama. 

‘Close.’ Kageyama managed to get out, voice barely above a whisper.

‘Oh? So soon?’ Kei asked, sitting back a little, still lazily pumping his shaft with a smirk.

Kageyama frowned at the loss of Kei’s mouth.

‘You want to cum for me, King?’ Kei asked.

‘Yes.’ He replied, teeth gritted.

‘Beg me for it.’ He said, voice low and sultry and Kageyama let out a moan, hips bucking into Kei’s hand.

‘Please. Please, fuck, Tsukishima, please, I want to cum.’ He said, precum leaking down the side of his cock.

Kei observed him. ‘Hm.’ He hummed thoughtfully. ‘The King begging for his slave.’ His lip curled into a grin. ‘Say it again.’

‘P-ah-please. Fuck – please.’ He cried.

‘Hm. Alright, King. I’ll indulge his highness this time.’ He said, taking Kageyama’s cock back into his mouth and sucking harshly. 

It was only a few moments before Kageyama was crying out and shooting ribbons of cum down Kei’s throat, holding him in place by his hair and thrusting into his mouth through his orgasm. 

Kei held most of it in his mouth until Kageyama let him off his cock, and then opened his mouth a little to let Kageyama see his cum on his tongue. Kageyama moaned at the sight and it began to drip down Kei’s chin. Kei swallowed what he had in his mouth and licked his lips, moaning as he did so and then stood up.

Kageyama swiped his fingers over Kei’s chin, cleaning up his cum and then offered his fingers to Kei, who took them into his mouth, not breaking eye contact as he did so.

‘Taste good?’ Kageyama asked, voice raspy as Kei sucked on his fingers. He nodded and Kageyama pulled his fingers from Kei’s mouth, and kissed him.

It was a messy kiss, heated and fast and it was clear to Kei that Kageyama hadn’t done it before but it didn’t turn him on any less. Kageyama scoped out the insides of Kei’s mouth with his tongue and then pulled back a little bit, so that Kei could still feel Kageyama’s breath on his face.

‘Hm. Yeah.’ He agreed and kissed him again.

They kissed for a little while longer and then Kageyama pulled back, straightening up and pulling his underwear and trousers up.

‘I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow, Tsukishima.’ He said awkwardly, not really knowing what to say after that.

Only moments later he was gone and Kei was furiously jerking off.

**Author's Note:**

> hooooo boy
> 
> so im pretty sure i read something to do with tobio being the king and telling kei to get on his knees in a long fic somewhere but nothing came of it and i was like ,,,,,, but it could
> 
> and thus this happened
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
